<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Coffee by bloodebear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497466">Black Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodebear/pseuds/bloodebear'>bloodebear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cafe au!  - Edeleth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hubert is scary, Hubert is tired, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, poor bernadetta, your typical cafe! au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodebear/pseuds/bloodebear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another follow up to the previous fic, "Darjeeling tea" - part of a series called: "Cafe au!- Edeleth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cafe au!  - Edeleth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Please enjoy this one! </p><p>(English isn't my first language, so i'm sorry if there are some grammatical / vocabulary mistakes.)</p><p>(Also, i'm uploading this on my birthday, lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byleth loves her job. There are so many aspects of her job as a barista that she loves and appreciates; one of those being, that she can have day-offs on the weekends and sometimes, if the manager is being generous, she would get several days on the holidays. </p><p> </p><p>While, yes. Sometimes things can be a bit hectic here and there. Byleth has had her fair share of petty, annoying, and demanding customers every so often, sometimes she wishes that they could put themselves in her— or the other baristas’ shoes. Oh, how she wanted them to know how hard it was to do her job well, without scowling or growling at them. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Byleth was one of the few baristas that has enough patience to deal with those particular customers. There was a time, where one of the baristas that she was quite close to was scolded and yelled at by a ruthless man in a suit, a visible stain was present on the front of his dark pants. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bernadetta was her name. She was shy and quiet as she is. Byleth couldn’t help but felt sorry and worried for her when the poor girl didn’t come out of the toilet for hours. The man was of course, handled by Byleth. It was nothing Byleth couldn’t handle, she had to suppress her anger and wrath inside, giving him a polite smile, underneath her boiling anger. Escorting the man out of the café with a final deep bow. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the days were filled with Byleth and the other baristas to soothe the slightly scarred Bernadetta. And sure enough, the small meek girl was back onto her shoes once again. Although, she’s still slightly unsure of herself, Claude and the others were there to help her cheer up. </p><p> </p><p>A barista’s job was quite hard as it is. Byleth just hoped that the all of them won’t have to deal with rude customers like those ever again. As she tries to appreciate the good things and the benefits that the café provided; like the usual polite customers and the sweet ones— come to think of it, recently her mind wandered back to a certain white-haired woman, lilac ribbons framing her face, and <em>those cheeks</em>— those red, adorable, chubby cheeks. <em>“I wanna pinch them so bad...” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You want to pinch <em>what—?!</em>” Bernadetta squeaked suddenly. Snapping her wandering gaze at the smaller girl on her left, cowering slightly in fear near the corner of the counter, shutting her eyes tightly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her rapid breathing could be heard from Byleth’s stance at the cashier register. Byleth put up both of her hands in defense, “<em>No</em>, no. Don’t worry, it’s not you!” Bernadetta opened one of her eyes and let out another silent whimper, “<em>So</em>, you don’t want to hurt me...?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Byleth widened her eyes in retort, smiling at Bernadetta, “No, of course not. And for the record, i was just talking to myself.” eyeing the way Bernadetta’s hunched figure straightened up as she silently walked up next to her, sighing in relief. Positioning herself to the other counter, ready to take the next customer’s orders. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Just as Bernadetta was about to open her mouth, her face turned into a pale shade of white. Freezing in place, she could only stare at the monitor in front of her, averting her eyes from the scary customer that was standing at her counter. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Byleth glanced at the scared girl towards the evidently glaring man. The man wore all black, even his hair was just as black. He looked like he came out from a james bond movie or something. Wearing black gloves to go along with his suit, an earpiece could be seen hanging from one of his ear. Not to mention, he was really tall. Perhaps even taller than her father. Byleth wouldn’t be surprised if Bernadetta was scared or intimidated by this particular man. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He silently stood there, staring— glaring at the shaking girl next to her. Byleth took a deep inhale, and thought, <em>“The poor poor girl. This man is really scaring the heck out of poor Bernadetta...”</em> she then turned towards the man and smiled at him politely, “Hello, welcome! What would you like today...?” Beside her, Bernadetta sighed and smiled meekly at Byleth, grateful for getting her out of this situation. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The man shifted his gaze at Byleth, standing in his place for a second, before stepping in front of Byleth’s counter. </p><p>“Earl grey tea, please.” He answered without hesitation, his voice and gaze filled with blankness. </p><p> </p><p>Byleth widened her eyes slightly, surprised that the tall intimidating man had a liking towards tea and not anything else. As she nodded, she asked if he wanted to order anything else. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The man raised a questioning brow, “Yes.” as Byleth nodded firmly, tapping his order onto the tab. “<em>Ah—</em> and a cup of black coffee, please.” he says, “With no sugar and milk.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>So...</em>plain Black coffee?” Byleth asked blankly, trying her best to not look at him in the eyes. Byleth wasn’t that scared of many things. But this man. This man is slightly intimidating, Byleth thought. If stares and glares could hurt or kill people, then this man would’ve killed tons. If not hundreds, with that glare. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Hubert payed for his drink, he couldn’t help but notice the barista’s name tag. It read, <em>“Byleth”. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert raised a suspicious eyebrow, <em>“Hmm...so this is the woman that Edelgard is interested in...”</em> he thought. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Byleth looked up and gave him another smile, “I will be back with your order, in the mean time, you can sit in one of the chairs here if you’d like.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert nodded slightly, as he was about to turn around and go wait. He suddenly got an idea. A devious plan, if you will. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Byleth tilted her head, “Uh— is something wrong, sir?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert shook his head, “Your name is Byleth, correct...?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Byleth widened her eyes, heart pounding, and hands sweating. <em>“Oh my god...how did he know—?!”</em> As Byleth’s eyes went wide, her eyes went down onto her chest as she glanced at her name tag. <em>“Oh. Right, my name tag—“</em> Byleth sighed in relief, as her ridiculous and suspicious thoughts about the tall man being a spy from the CIA faded. <em>“Oh, thank goddess...”</em> she thought, legs trembling. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As she straightened herself up, her lips formed a straight line, “Uh, yes...that’s me. Is something the matter?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert stared at her for a while, before stepping closer to the counter, lowering his voice into a low rumble, “What are <em>your</em> intentions with lady Edelgard?” Eyes narrowing into a glare. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Byleth gulped, and let out shaky breath, “H-how do you know Edelgard—? And who are you...?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert scoffed lightly, leaning back, putting both of his glove covered hands into his pockets. “Hm. It doesn’t matter who i am, or how i know her. You don’t need to know that,” he stopped in his tracks as Byleth spoke up, “Well, how do i know that you’re not going to hurt Edelgard?” Her gaze turned into a sharp one as she seemed to forgot of all of her fears. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert sighed softly, giving a half-shrug, “I suppose. That’s fair. Then, if you must really know, i’m Edelgard’s friend and secretary, Hubert.” Byleth raised a brow, pursing her lips together, “<em>I— uh,</em> nice to meet you...?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Now.</em> Tell me, Byleth,” he says, “What are your intentions with lady Edelgard?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>“Wha— nothing—!”</em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert glared threateningly, “<em>Oh..?</em> So, all the times that you have spent with her is nothing, you say...?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Byleth raised both hands in defense, failing to maintain her composure, “What? No! That’s not what i meant...” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert held back a growl, as he tilted his head, “Then, what is your relationship with her? If i may be so bold as to ask...” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Byleth held her breath as she contemplated on the right things to say, not wanting to anger her customer and Edelgard’s close friend— and secretary..? Byleth shakes her head, she will have to ask about Hubert later to Edelgard. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Truth to be told, the both of them had become quite close friends. Not close enough to be called best friends, they do tend to flirt around each other from time to time. But, both women wouldn’t want to cross the line, yet. They were perfectly fine with what they have now. But, the both of them would be lying if they said that they don’t want to be more than just friends. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And so, Byleth beamed up at Hubert, “We’re just friends! El and I.” Byleth was of course too busy making Hubert’s orders to notice the slight smirk and light scoff that Hubert let out. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>“Just friends...you say—?”</em> Hubert trailed off, absentmindedly watching Byleth’s practiced movements. A sign of recognition could be seen from Hubert’s face. “Yeah, and is this Earl Grey for her perhaps?” Byleth says, giving him a small friendly smile. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert nodded once, “Yes, if you really must know, Edelgard’s currently very busy with documents and paperwork,” his lips lifted a bit, “So, don’t worry. Soon she'll visit you as usual, and you'll not be seeing me again,” he trailed, fishing something in his pocket, reaching for some money, he puts them inside the tip jar. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Earning a shocked expression from the barista. “<em>Wow, that’s— a lot.</em> Are you sure you want to give <em>that</em> much—?” Byleth says, sliding Hubert’s orders to the counter. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert raised a hand, as he reached for his coffee. As he drank it, he hummed silently, <em>“Ah— now i see why Edelgard likes this place so much...”,</em> he turned his gaze towards the dumbfounded woman, “You deserve those tips, Byleth. Consider me impressed by your work,” Byleth smiled at the compliment, “Thanks. That means a lot.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>“Yes, well,”</em> he started, leaning in towards the counter with a sudden dark expression. “Just know that, if you don’t make a move towards my dearest friend soon—“ he furrowed his brows deeper, face scrunching up into a threatening frown, “You won’t get to see the light of day. And if you <em>ever</em> do make a move, don’t ever break her heart and if you <em>even</em> dare to touch her before marriage,<em> i swear in my life i ought to—“ </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, Hubert’s words were cut off by a mumbled voice that Byleth could hear since Hubert leaned into the counter. Byleth suspected that the voice came from Hubert’s earpiece. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Byleth listened carefully, as the other person spoke to Hubert,<em> “—Hubert, you better not be threatening my barista—“ </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Byleth heard the muffled voice, her face turned red as she recognized the sweet voice, it was Edelgard. And if her ears were still healthy— which they are. Then, Byleth’s heart palpitated as she thought of Edelgard calling her, <em>“My dear Barista.”</em> Instead of her name. </p><p> </p><p>Hubert straightened his back, sighing as he touched the earpiece, “<em>Hm?</em> I must apologize, <em>dear friend.</em> I was merely having a small talk with <em>your—</em>“ as Hubert got cut off by a muffled shriek, Byleth couldn’t help but stifle a laugh behind her fist. <em>“God, El’s so cute.”</em> She thought smiling fondly at the thought of Edelgard.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>...Ah, yes.</em> Forgive me. I meant, <em>Byleth.</em>” Hubert says, eyeing the woman in front of him carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I shall return to the office immediately—“</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em>Hmm...?</em> What was that—?” Hubert asked, rolling his eyes at what Edelgard told him, he replied, “<em>Right.</em> I shall pass the message to her— goodbye, lady Edelgard.” Hubert finishes, turning off his earpiece. He sighed deeply, eyes dropping low, as he rolled his eyes again, “Edelgard wanted to let you know that, she misses you, and apologizes for not messaging you for the last couple days, she wishes to hang out with you soon.” Hubert stated, hunching his shoulders, Byleth blushed a deep color, suddenly feeling bashful. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Could you pass my reply to her...?” Byleth said quietly, chewing the inside of her cheek nervously. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert had to hold back the strong urge to roll his eyes and groan, <em>“...yes. You may.” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Byleth smiled cheerfully, “Tell her that i really miss her too. And to not push herself too much.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert nodded, turning around to leave, he says, “I’ll make sure she gets this message. Well, then, good day,<em> Byleth.</em>” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As he approached the car, Hubert shook his head, as he thought, “Goodness, could they be more obvious...?” Hubert pinched the bridge of his nose as he got inside, “And what era are they from exactly...? Who sends messages using that method anymore—?” Hubert groaned, “<em>Perhaps</em>, love has made you a little bit dull, my friend...” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hubert just wished he wouldn’t have to do this all over again. He would have to send in a different person to pick up Edelgard’s orders next time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Byleth hummed giddily, Bernadetta took a peak from behind the toilet, <em>“So...he’s not going to hurt us...right?”</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>